The Fight for the Seas
by SailorNeo
Summary: The EITC has declared war on all pirates. Sequel to Freedom from the Curse.
1. The Song Has Been Sung

Title: _The Fight for the Seas_  
Author: SailorNeo  
Summary: The EITC has declared war on all pirates. Sequel to Freedom from the Curse.  
Author's Note: So I lied. It's 2008 and it's up. But I was close!

**Chapter One: The Song Has Been Sung**

"The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed  
And bound her in her bones.  
The seas be our and by the powers  
Where we will we roam."

James looked at his wife standing at the prow of the ship. As soon as they were far enough away from the blazing ruins of Mistress Ching's Chinese headquarters, she had begun singing and the coin he still clenched in his fist had started humming.

The frightening part was that the crew had also started humming—and all of them had at the same time.

"Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die.

With the key to the cage  
And the devil to pay  
We lay ourselves to the Fiddler's Green  
We are proud, we are angry  
For our graves shall never be  
The waters we can never tame.

Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die.

We are a call to all,  
Pay heed the squall  
And turn your sail toward home.  
The bell has been raised from its watery grave  
Can you hear its sepulchral tones?

Yo ho, haul together  
Hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
Never shall we die.  
Never shall we…die…"

Angelina went to James, sliding her arms around him. "What was that?" he asked.

"The song to call the Brethren Court," she told him. "I don't like this. War is not a good thing right now. The colonies are being troublesome."

"Well, then the East India Trading Company will have to focus on the colonies," James said.

"James, there's a Pirate Lord for the Americas," Angelina said. "He was only given his Lordship four months ago. The Company will target him and his men first."

"Explain this Pirate Lord thing to me," James said.

"Well, the first King of the Pirates was elected because he knew how to bind Calypso's powers so that pirates everywhere could sail on the seas unafraid of her wrath. Frankly, I think it's more fun this way, but she likes us. So, the King was given his kingship and powers and all that. He assigned Lordship upon nine pirates. The areas of their domain and the domain of the Lords today are the Caribbean—Jack's got that one--, the Caspian sea and it's surrounding waters—Barbossa's over that one and he won't tell us how--, Elizabeth's got the South Chinese sea from Sao Feng, Chevalle—the weird French one—has the Mediterranean, Ammand the Corsair has the Black Sea, the Atlantic used to be Jocard's but he died so it's now the new Lord's, you are now in charge of the Pacific ocean, Vallenueva has the Adriatic, and Sri Sumbhajee has the Indian ocean."

"And the pieces of eight?" James prompted.

"The actual ones or the ones referred to as the pieces of eight?" Angelina asked.

"Both, then," James said.

"The actual ones were magicked to hum when anyone sang the song to call the Brethren Court. It was a speedy means of communication. The not real ones were to bind Calypso's powers. Both pieces of eight were passed down to the successor."

"Magicked?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Angelina said. "And don't interrupt." Off her husband's incredulous look, she smirked. "Darling, you've met the Greek god of War. How can you not believe in magic?"

"Fine," James said. "So he magicked these coins and then the pirates bound Calypso, yes?"

"Of course. She somehow made her way to Jamaica and not Greece though. So she remained there until Barbossa released her from her bonds," Angelina said. "Being an Pirate Lord means that you have som semblance of control over your territory. You also have it's resources. I'd ask Poppa back at the Cove. He was one. Gave it over to Jack in the end."

"Captain Teague was a Pirate Lord?" James asked.

"Yup," Angelina said. "You should talk to him. It's undoubtedly going to be hard convincing the pirates that you're in charge for all that you were in the British Navy."

"That should be fun," James said sarcastically.

**

* * *

**Barbossa kept the coin close to him at all times even though Jack had lost his own ages ago. When the coin started humming, Barbossa knew. 

"Jack!" he bellowed. "We're headin' back to the Cove!"

"Wot? Why?" Jack asked, his head popping up from the bow of the _Pearl_.

"The song's been sung. The Court must be met," Barbossa said. "Mr. Cotton! Turn sail toward Shipwreck Cove!"

Mr. Cotton did so as Jack bellowed. "Belay that! To Tortuga!"

"Belay _that_!" Barbossa said as Mr. Cotton began to turn back.

"Belay, belay that!" Jack shouted.

The two men strode to the wheel, attempting to not seem like they were running. When they reached the wheel Mr. Cotton backed away and the two began to wrestle with it. This caused the ship to lurch from side to side, causing even the most sturdy of men to lose their sea legs.

"Oh Lord, I think I'm goin' to be sick," Pintel said as the boat began to go in a circle.

"That's blasphimeous—Oh God!" Ragetti said, rushing as fast as he could for the side of the ship.

From below the ship, deep in the water, Calypso laughed. "You go to de Cove, Jack," she called, making sure all on board the _Pearl_ heard her. "De Court need ya."

Back on deck, Jack stared in horror as the ship headed to Shipwreck Cove, no matter which way he turned the wheel. They were officially headed back to the Cove.

And Ana Maria.

**

* * *

**Will looked in on his son to find his wife slowly rocking James while humming. The song was hauntingly familiar to Will, but he couldn't place it. 

"There's going to be another Council," Elizabeth said, still rocking their son.

"What?"

"The Brethren Court. They're to meet here. Again."

"Did you call them?" Will asked, genuinely confused.

"No," Elizabeth sighed as she put James in his crib. "But someone did. Barbossa told me that when a Council is called, female pirates tend to know. Also, the song of the Brethren Court is played in the mind of all pirates. So I knew before this started humming." She pulled out a battered piece of eight and tossed it to Will.

He held it up and found that it was indeed humming. He looked at his wife. "Well then. Looks like life will never settle down for us."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Elizabeth said.

**

* * *

**Somewhere off the coast of Maryland, Alexander Robertson stood in his cabin, looking over the documents his men had given him. The rebellion was getting more intense. Rumor was that some of the more…vocal…men were going to do something more drastic. 

"Alex!" came his sister's call. "Alex!"

She ran into the room, holding something out. "What?" he asked.

"This started humming," she said, holding out a coin.

He took it from her and said, "Get the men. We've got to go to Shipwreck Cove."

Mary's eyes widened. "You don't mean…" she whispered.

"Yes," Alex said. "It's time to be the newest Pirate Lord."

**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so. I didn't post this because I didn't actually have it typed up, there was not title, and I was exhausted from work. The Pirate Lord's and their locations is actually official. Well, not the Captain Teague bit, but he would totally be a Pirate Lord. I hope you all like this story! 


	2. The Brethren Council

Title: _The Fight for the Seas_  
Author: SailorNeo  
Summary: The EITC has declared war on all pirates. Sequel to Freedom from the Curse.  
Author's Note: Thank you all so, so much for reading and reviewing!

Chapter Two: The Brethren Council

"Will!" Elizabeth called. "Will! Angelina and James's ship is coming! And so is _The Pearl_!"

"Good," Will said. "Though I'm surprised Angelina and James are coming back. They said they wouldn't be back for another six months or so."

"I'm surprised Jack's coming back," Elizabeth said. "He and Ana Maria weren't on the best of terms when he left."

"No," Will said. "How many Lords does that make?"

"With Jack and Barbossa it's seven. All we need is Mistress Ching and the new one," Elizabeth said.

When the ships finally came into port, Angelina flounced to Elizabeth and said, "My King, may I present to you the new Pirate Lord of the Pacific seas…James Norrington."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"Wot?" Jack asked from _The Pearl_.

"He's a what?" Elizabeth asked.

"My thoughts exactly," James muttered.

"So, how many Lords do we need?" Angelina asked.

"…Just the one for the Americas," Elizabeth said after a moment of stunned silence.

"Really? I thought we'd get here first," James said.

"Calypso," Barbossa said. "She brought us here, so what's to say that she hasn't brought the others."

"Okay," Angelina said. "Doesn't really matter. Where's Ana Maria?"

Jack winced. "Hopefully far from here. Just like everyone I owe money to."

**

* * *

**"So you're sort of in charge of the Pacific ocean?" Ana Maria asked. 

"Yup," Angelina said. "I wonder if I get anything…"

"Well, you got James, didn't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Good point," Angelina said. "And he is so pretty." She glanced at Ana Maria. "So, have you and Jack made up yet?"

Ana Maria scowled at her. "What do you think?" she asked irritably.

"I'll take that as a no then," Angelina said.

"He think's I'm a fling," Ana Maria said. "And that since we're immortal that he'll always have a willing one."

"Not likely," Angelina said. "Just tell him that. Or slap him some more. That always seems to get through his skull."

"No, I'm going to avoid him," Ana Maria said.

"Just like you have been?" Elizabeth asked. "And for eternity?"

"I'll figure something out later," Ana Maria said.

Will stuck his head in the room, breaking the women's conversation. "The last Pirate Lord's here," he said.

**

* * *

**James felt incredibly awkward sitting at the large wooden table with only his wife and Lin behind him. The other Lords—excluding Elizabeth—had at least half a dozen men. Elizabeth only had Will, Tai Huang, and Captain Teague, but she was the King so it didn't matter. 

"Why have we been called?" Chevalle asked.

Angelina nudged James. "Go on," she whispered.

"The East India Trading Company has declared war on all pirates," he said loudly. "They killed Mistress Ching and have taken over her—_my_ territory."

Immediately, all of the Lords but James, Elizabeth, Jack, and Alex began arguing. Then the other pirates began arguing. "This is pointless," James said.

"Yes, but it's tradition. And pirates don't like to break with tradition," Angelina sighed.

"Quiet!" Elizabeth bellowed at the pirates.

They all silenced and Elizabeth continued. "We must decide what to do. The East India Trading Company has declared war on all of us. What shall we do?"

Shouts of, "Burn them!" and "Pay 'em off!" rang out.

"I think we should fight back," Angelina said.

"I'm not sure of that," James said. "They are probably expecting that."

"You're the one that worked for 'em, aren't you?" one pirate asked.

"'E is!" another shouted.

Pirates began drawing their swords. "Oh dear," Angelina sighed. The din that had just been quieted sprung up and grew louder and louder until Angelina stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Loudly.

The pirates winced, but didn't put away their swords. "Nobody's usin' a sword on anybody! The Council is non violent to its members!" Angelina said.

"Back away from him," Elizabeth said idly. She'd rather not reveal that they were immortal, but if they needed to they would.

The pirates grudgingly sheathed their swords and backed away, but continued to glare at James.

"I may be new at this," Alex drawled from his seat. "But shouldn't we do what's best for the pirates?"

**

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, this was shorter than I thought. Sorry!!! 


	3. Sending A Spy

Title: _The Fight for the Seas_  
Author: SailorNeo  
Summary: The EITC has declared war on all pirates. Sequel to Freedom from the Curse.  
Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay. I just don't seem to have much inspiration for this story. At least, not where it currently lies. I do have BIG ideas for later on. I won't give up on this though.

* * *

Chapter Three: Sending A Spy

"How the hell do you get war out of what's best for the pirates?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth said wearily.

"This is going to be both hard and horrible," Ana Maria said.

"I've got to send some people out to find out what's going on," Elizabeth said. "But I don't know who to send. Everyone I would send is probably wanted by the law."

"I'm not," Angelina and Ana Maria said.

"You're married to someone who is," Elizabeth told Angelina. "And he won't let you out of his sight. Ana Maria, would you be willing to go to Port Royale?"

"Of course," she said. "I've no brands or tattoos."

Angelina eyed Ana Maria. "I've prolly got a dress that'll fit her."

"Dress? Who said anythin' bout a dress?" Ana Maria asked warily.

"Well, you can't waltz into Port Royale dressed like a pirate," Elizabeth said, acting completely innocent. "You'll be hanged."

"And Liz and I aren't having all those children by ourselves," Angelina said.

"Oh crap," Ana Maria sighed as the two women advanced on her.

**

* * *

**"You're sendin' us to Tortuga to scout?" Barbossa asked. "You know Jack'll just drink and go around with Scarlett and Giselle." 

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "So I'm really sending you. And there's something else you're going to need to do for me."

"What?" Barbossa asked. "Find out what the company's up to in Port Royale?"

"No, Ana Maria's going to do that. But I'll need you to get her passage from Tortuga to Port Royale on one of the more respectable looking ships," Elizabeth said.

"Respectable lookin'? In Tortuga? That's not very likely," Barbossa told her.

"Well try," Elizabeth said. She frowned. "I would send her on _The Empress_, but that would catch attention."

"Why respectable?" Barbossa asked out of curiosity.

"She's going to be undercover. You can't sail into Port Royale on a pirate ship and try to find out about the East India Trading Company," Elizabeth explained.

"All right," Barbossa said. "I see your point. When do we leave?"

"In an hour," Elizabeth said. "The _Pearl's_ getting loaded up now."

"An hour?" Barbossa asked. "You knew I'd say yes?"

"Actually Jack decided he was leaving in an hour. This seemed like a great opportunity," Elizabeth said with a grin.

"I am not wearin' this bloody thing!" Ana Maria shouted from somewhere outside.

"That's not right, Ana! It's 'I will not wear this dress!' You're never going to blend in if you don't speak correctly," Angelina said.

Barbossa's eyebrows rose. "You got Ana Maria into a dress?" he asked.

"It was hard," Elizabeth said. "Angelina's attempting to teach her how to be of the working class. Apparently she doesn't like it."

Ana Maria chose that moment to burst in. "You may be th' King, but I'm not wearin' this! Find someone else to do it!

"Ana! James won't let me go without him and he's sorta wanted by the EITC, Elizabeth and Will are wanted by the EITC, and everyone else is a pirate that's wanted by the EITC! You're the only one!" Angelina protested. "And sides, you look pretty."

Barbossa had to agree with Angelina. Ana Maria was in a simple dress, but seeing as she never wore any, it looked both strange and lovely on her. Her hair was pulled back and not obscured by that ridiculous hat of hers. "I must echo that sentiment. And Jack obviously is an idiot."

"We already knew that," Ana Maria said in irritation.

"Obviously," Angelina said. "Now come on, Jack has to see you."

"No," Ana Maria said, protesting as Angelina pulled her out of the room. "I don't want to see Jack!"

**

* * *

**Well, Jack didn''t want to see her either. That's why he was leaving so suddenly. Ana Maria made his brain do strange things—like thinking about the future. The future was something that he didn't think about. 

Ever.

It was all about the present for Captain Jack Sparrow. And at the current present, Ana Maria didn't fit into his plans.

"Jack!" Barbossa called. "We be takin' someone to Tortuga to find a ship to Port Royale."

"Why?" Jack asked warily.

"King's orders," Barbossa said, stepping onto the _Pearl_.

Jack frowned. "Fine. Tortuga," he said. "Who is it?"

"You know her," Barbossa said mysteriously.

Angelina stepped onto the ship. "She's not budging. And Will and James won't carry her so we're stuck."

"Pintel, Ragetti," Barbossa barked, "go get Ana Maria."

The two men darted off and Jack looked incredulous. "Ana Maria? We're taking Ana Maria to Tortuga?"

"Liz says you are, so you are," Angelina said.

"Let me go!" Ana Maria shouted as she was hauled up the gang plank. "get off of me!"

"Tie her to the mast if she tries to swim for it," Angelina said, heading down to the gang plank.

"I hate you!" Ana Maria yelled after her as she frowned.

"Do not!" Angelina called over her shoulder. "Toodles!"

Jack scowled at Ana Maria's back. This was not going to be a fun trip to Tortuga.

Not fun at all.

**

* * *

**"I can't wait till they get back," Angelina said. 

"You are a strange woman," James said. "You're torturing your friend."

"But all for the betterment of her and Jack's love life," Angelina protested.

"Still strange," James said.

"You're mean," Angelina pouted.

"But you still love me," James said.

"Against my will," Angelina said, turning her face up for a kiss.


	4. Please read

**THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER**

...sorry…

I know everybody's been anticipating a new chapter, but this isn't one. (There are people that still want to read this, right?) I kind of lost interest in the _POTC_ fandom for a while and kind of got stuck in the process. Then I rewatched the movies and it sort of came back. Then I just pushed and got the damn thing written. Only problem is, I haven't typed it up yet. And I'm leaving on Tuesday, June 29 for Ireland and won't be returning until Tuesday, July13. I won't have time to type up the chapter before I leave (there is so much to do when leaving the country) so I can't give you the next chapter yet.

I am bringing the notebook I've got the story in. I do plan on writing more of it while I'm overseas. Not on the plan though because even though I'm 20 my mother doesn't approve of fanfiction. There's usually yelling when it's mentioned. When I get back I'll type up everything I've written and hopefully post it during the week I get back.

I'm very sorry it's been so long since I last updated. As you might be able to tell by my lack of updating _any_ story, I kind of have a problem completing fics. _Freedom from the Curse_ is only the 3rd story (excluding one shots) that I've ever finished.


End file.
